


Don't Be A Sourpuss

by Artemis_Charmed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Years, New York City, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Charmed/pseuds/Artemis_Charmed
Summary: Laura and Derek - aka Alpha and Little Bro - during the holiday season.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Laura Hale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Laura Hale Appreciation Week 2020





	Don't Be A Sourpuss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LHAW 2020 Day 3 - Missing Years. With a healthy dose of Day 2 - Sibling Rivalry.

“Grab your coat,” Laura stated.

Derek was sitting on the couch when she came into his peripheral. He glanced up with a raised eyebrow in response.

They locked eyes, engaging in a staring contest. Who would break first - _alpha_ or _little bro_?

It only took a few moments.

“No,” Derek said and returned to his reading.

Laura moved to stand in front of him, grabbed his arm, and yanked.

Her _little_ brother stood tall at six feet.

“Grab your coat. Put on,” she glanced at his bare feet, “socks and shoes. We’re going out.” She held her ground at 5’7.

“I’m not in the mood,” he sighed. 

“The semester’s over. And _I know_. More reason to get out.” She paused. “Come on, Der.” She touched his arm. “ _Please_?”

“Don’t go alpha on me,” he snapped.

She snorted. “This is my big sis, card!”

He rolled his eyes, pushed past her, and went to put on some damn socks.

+++

Laura led them down Fifth Avenue, arm-in-arm. She smiled, hearing laughter, seeing holiday lights, and smelling hot dogs. Something wet hit her cheek. She lifted her head, opened her mouth, and stuck out her tongue, tasting a dropped snowflake. Laura giggled.

Derek frowned. “It’s snowing.”

Laura nodded. “Isn’t it wonderful?!”

“No.” 

She nudged him with her shoulder. “What a California sourpuss you are.”

And then Rockefeller Center was in front of them. Laura, once again ( _always_ ), grabbed his arm and led him toward the rink. “Let’s go ice skating.”

Derek sighed, trying to hide his smile. “Whatever you want, Laur.”

+++

Derek came back to the edge of the rink holding two hot chocolates. Without scanning, his eyes found his sister from the sound of her laughter. She was beautiful out on the rink, twirling, laughing, and happy.

This time, Derek _did_ smile.

_-30-_


End file.
